Jeok Seong
Jeok Seong was the former captain of the Black Lancer's White Tiger Squad.Chapter 93 (Yongbi) During the search for the Golden Castle, he was employed as one of Hwangbo Soong's bodyguards. His father was Master Jeok. Appearance Jeok Seong was a muscular young man with long sideburns and hair tied into a short spiky ponytail. He wore the typical armor of the Black Lancers and carried a sword around with him. After the events of Yogok Gorge, his entire body and head was scarred and disfigured. Jeok Seong wrapped his body in bandages to hide the scarring. The bamboo hat he wore sported a long tassel on top and hid his long ponytail. He also wore common garbs and carried his sword by the base of the hilt in his left hand. Image Gallery Personality Jeok Seong was a loyal and persistent man, when he was inducted into the Black Lancers, he fought desperately to survive. He was also quite treacherous since he killed his own superiors, who he thought were holding back their chance to win the war. However, after he found someone worth following such as Yongbi, he would serve that person loyally. He was so loyal that he would behead a government official on command without any hesitation. Jeok Seong also had a sense of justice as he saved a boy and his mother from bandits and even went as far as going to their stronghold to slaughter their entire band. He cared very much about his comrades as he often cries when he thinks about them and was haunted by their deaths. After escaping from the borderlands, he stayed true to his word and tried to track down his comrades' families to give them their wills. Despite initially being vengeful towards Yongbi and had tracked him down to kill him, he ultimately admitted before his death that deep down in his heart, he never really despised him and just wanted to see his face again. History Jeok Seong was born to the very wealthy Jeok family and had a happy childhood. Later in life, he became a troublemaker and was eventually arrested for murder.Chapter 148 (Yongbi) As a result, Jeok Seong was inducted into the Black Lancers cavalry along with other criminals and fought in a war against the Horselords in the borderlands. He rose to the rank of captain and led the White Tiger Squad. When Yongbi became the Lord Commander of the Black Lancers, Jeok Seong was impressed by his skill and served him faithfully. During the final battle at Yogok Gorge, Jeok Seong dishearteningly watched as his comrades and enemies all perished around him in the trap set by the Grand General.Chapter 127 (Yongbi) Jeok Seong managed to escape by some unknown means and his life was saved by Elder Muk's healing.Chapter 81 (Yongbi) He also learned of Yongbi's fate through Elder Muk.Chapter 137 (Yongbi) Later, Jeok Seong roamed the murim to bring his comrades' wills to their families only to learn the tragic fates of his family and their families. After he slaughtered a two group of bandits that threatened his home village, he decided to go look for Yongbi.Chapter 135 (Yongbi)Chapter 149 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 5 Powers and Abilities Jeok Seong was an incredibly competent warrior in his own right, having honed his skill in countless ferocious battles against the Horselords. He was an exceptional swordsman being able to effortlessly slice a massive boulder into pieces from a sitting position and hurl gusts of wind with his sword.Chapter 64 (Yongbi) His style of combat was to use his sword solely to attack and kill without a shred of fear of his opponents and absolutely no regards for his own defenses.Chapter 78 (Yongbi) Despite his great martial ability, Jeok Seong was inexperienced in using techniques based on inner ki and was completely overwhelmed by Yongbi's martial arts in their second clash.Chapter 116 (Yongbi) Jeok Seong Martial Arts (1).png|Jeok Seong's sword Jeok Seong Martial Arts (2).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (3).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (4).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (5).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (6).png|Jeok Seong's spear Jeok Seong Martial Arts (7).png|Jeok Seong's swordsmanship Jeok Seong Martial Arts (8).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (9).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (10).png|Jeok Seong's skill with the spear Jeok Seong Martial Arts (11).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (12).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (13).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (14).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (15).png Jeok Seong Martial Arts (16).png Weapons During his time with the Black Lancers, Jeok Seong used a spear and sword with such proficiency that he was able to cleave through several enemies with a single swing.Chapter 87 (Yongbi)Chapter 91 (Yongbi) In the murim, he mostly uses a sword as his main weapon. Jeok Seong also carried a collapsible staff around that when locked together and has a sword inserted as the spearhead, can be used as a spear when the situation calls for it.Chapter 79 (Yongbi) As a former member of the Black Lancers, Jeok Seong used the Black Lancer Techniques as well as other martial art techniques: * [[Nine Combination Returning True Sword|'Nine Combination Returning True Sword']] 'Black Lancer Techniques: * '''Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Seven Severing Soul Slash Quotes * (To Yongbi) "Were you surprised that someone other than you used that form of martial arts..." Notes & Trivia * Jeok Seong was involved in killing two of the Black Lancers' commanders before Yongbi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased